Part of Me
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: When someone new appears, she can be seen by all. But when sorrow threatens to bring back fear, this new person becomes a new Guardian. But can they truly trust Alyss? And why is Jack acting different? Jack/OC, rated T for violence and a possible death, I apologize if I spell stuff wrong!
1. Chapter 1

All seemed to be calm in the Warren. Pitch had been banished, Easter was a year away. Bunnymund was not seen anywhere, the stone eggs were resting.

But not everything in the Warren was still. A dark blur shot past, and began rooting around, as if looking for something. Finally, it held up a snow globe, almost as big as the hand that held it. The globe was tucked into a small black bag, the drawstring pulled and shut tight. The figure sighed, dressed in a dark hoodie and tight-fitting black pants. A pure white cat tail, pair of wings, and large furry ears stood out against the dark clothing.

"Hey, you!" a loud shout with an Australian accent echoed across the Warren. The figure shot up into the air before clinging to the wall, turning around, looking very much like an odd gecko, the bag held by its mouth. Bunnymund and a few dozen stone eggs stood below.

"What are ya doin' here, ya bloody thief?" The large rabbit yelled. The figure's blue eyes flashed, before taking a chain with a sapphire pendant out of the hoodie, and tapping it against the bag. A portal appeared on the opposite wall. The figure shot into it, and it closed up.

Bunnymund tapped the ground with his foot, causing a hole to appear. He jumped in and it closed up, leaving a small flower behind.

^.v.^

A small portal appeared above a large globe covered in small, flickering lights. The figure landed on it, using the wings to slow the descent. It leaned against the metal pole at the top of the globe, resting a moment. But not for long.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure leaped to all fours, bag again in its mouth. North stood at the control panel, Bunnymund just behind him.

Oddly enough, the figure did not run away again. It sat back, then took the bag from its mouth, and pulled back the hood, just as the clothing changed from dark to light. Fine features said that the brown-haired, blue-eyed stranger was a girl, looking somewhere around Jack Frost's age. She leaped from the top of the globe, flying down to the two Guardians before landing on the top of the control panel.

"Returning something." she said, answering North's question. She opened the bag, also white, and put her hand in, drawing out the snow globe. North recognized it; it was the one that had possibly sent Sophie into the Warren. The girl dropped the snow globe into his hand, then stood up.

"Well, it was nice finally seeing what you look like, but I've got more stuff to find and return. See ya."

The girl took off and headed for the window.

"Wait!"

The girl turned at the noise of North's shout.

"What is your name?"

The girl thought for a moment, then replied, "You can call me Alyss."

Then she was gone.

^.v.^

It was nighttime in the town of Burgess. Every child was asleep; Sandman's dreams a welcome alternative to Pitch's nightmares.

Well, almost every child.

Jamie was sitting up in bed, Jack Frost in front of him, listening to the boy's problems.

"And no one was in the room?"

"Yeah, and none of my friends took them. I don't know how they could've disappeared."

Jack nodded. Then the two heard the window open. Jamie turned, Jack leaped up and held his staff out.

It was the girl, Alyss.

"Who are you?"

"Alyss."

"Why are you here?" Jamie asked.

"Wait, you can see her?"

"Yeah."

Alyss smiled. "I'm a bit of a cat thief, but a good one. I bring back items that have been stolen. And I heard on the wind you had something stolen."

Jamie deflated. "Yeah, my book and stuffed rabbit. I loved those things more than anything."

"Hmmm," Alyss said as she crouched in front of the boy. "Hey, do you want to see how I know who took it?"

Jamie looked up, and nodded.

"Okay, well, I need you, and him," she said gesturing at Jack," to go sit by the window, and keep quiet, okay?"

Jamie and Jack did as they were told. Alyss sat on the floor in the middle of the room, crossing her legs and concentrating. Her ears twitched.

Not long after, her eyes shot open. "We've got company," she whispered.

"Wha-" Jack started, but Alyss hissed and he stopped. She stalked along the floor, before hissing and pouncing. A startled shriek pierced the air before everything went still. Jamie clutched Jack's hoodie.

Alyss stood up, and walked over to the two, scowling at the long black feather she held in one hand.

"A Siren here..."

"A what?"

Alyss looked at them. "Jamie, I know who took your belongings. It might take a while for me to get them back, 'kay?"

Jamie nodded.

"Jack," Alyss gave him the feather, "I need you to go to North, and tell him Alyss saw a Siren. If he doesn't know what it is, get me again."

Then she flew out the window, flipping her hood up, her clothing changing to match the night.

After a goodbye, Jack took off as well.

^.v.^

"That girl came to Jamie?" North asked, turning the feather around in his gigantic hand.

"Yeah-wait, how do you..."

"She stopped by here and gave me back snow globe."

"Well, she stopped by there, and got something. She said to tell you 'Alyss saw a Siren'."

North looked at him. "She called it a Siren?"

"You know what that is?"

"Very little, other than they look like disgusting birds." North set the feather down on his desk. "So Jack, you need to go find her again."

"Thing is, I don't know where exactly she went. She took off to get something that was stolen from Jamie. Whatever this Siren thing is, she seemed to know where to find the stolen belongings."

"Then hang around there until she comes back."

Jack nodded, and then vanished out the open window.

North watched, and then noticed the moon; it was glowing.

"Man in Moon?"

The floor opened, and a large blue crystal came up.

"Oh no. If a new Guardian has been chosen so soon, something even bigger is coming."

^.v.^

Jack sat in Jamie's room, the fourth time that week. Alyss hadn't shown herself.

The Guardian's gaze flicked to the sleeping form of the boy. Then the window creaked.

Jack turned, and Jamie sat up. Their jaws dropped.

Alyss was standing there, but she didn't look so good. Her skin was pale, making the bruises stand out. The left sleeve of her hoodie was scratched open, revealing three long, red gashes. She seemed to be trembling.

Alyss managed to walk over to the bed, and open up the bag. She lifted out the stuffed rabbit, and the magazine, the one Phil had signed.

"Here..." she managed, before collapsing to the floor. Jamie jumped down, touched her, and drew back.

"She feels cold, like snow."

Jack knelt down, and touched her. The winged cat girl was shivering uncontrollably. He picked her up, and turned to Jamie.

"I think something big is happening."

"You mean Pitch?"

"I don't think it's Pitch," Jack said, noticing the aurora streaking across the sky; a signal from North, "but I might not see you for a while."

"You have to go away?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too buddy." Then Jack was gone.

^.v.^

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, pipe down Bunny," Jack said. The room that Alyss was resting in was a few yards away from where the five Guardians stood.

"How is she the new Guardian? I mean, I've never heard of her before she snuck into the Warren, and now this?"

"Somehow, Man in Moon chose her. I wonder what her center is." North mused.

Tooth hovered around. Sandman saw something, then started gesturing, sand forming pictures over his head. No one noticed until they heard the padding of feet.

Everyone turned to see Alyss, wrapped in a blanket, leaning against a pillar.

"I'm a what now?"

North explained it to her patiently. Jack just looked.

"Okay then..."

"Oh yeah." Jack stood up, then brought out the feather. "Can you tell us what exactly a Siren is?"

Alyss nodded. "A Siren is a minion of Sirin, the bird of sorrow. Sirin sends her minions out to spread sorrow...and I usually counteract what they do, as well as bring joy to a child when they're sad. Whether it's listening to problems, returning something important, or just being a friend to them, I do what I can to make a child happy. But, when I went to the lair to find Jamie's rabbit and book, I overheard something. Sirin means to wipe out her counterpart, Alkonost, the bird of joy, bring back Pitch Black, and spread sorrow and fear everywhere."

"How do you know all this?" Bunnymund said, "Everything regarding what Sirin is, and everything."

Alyss looked uncomfortable.

"Let's leave her alone," Jack said, "She still needs to recover." He helped Alyss up, and back to her room.

The four other Guardians looked at each other.

"Well, looks like we've got a lot of work to do."

**PLW: Soo, yeah. I watched Rise of the Guardians, and I just fell in love with it, Jack especially. He's just so cute, and sweet! And I kept wondering if I would make an OC that's Mother Nature, but I kept on wanting ears and tail and wings. So I kinda adapted the painting of Sirin and Alkonost, birds of joy and sorrow. **

**All I own in this is Alyss and the character of Sirin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stirred, his eyes bleary. He was confused as to why he had fallen asleep in a chair facing a bed that was now empty, the covers rumpled. Then he remembered; he had helped Alyss back to the room, then they had just sat talking about their lives before they became Guardians. Alyss had seemed incredibly interested about Pitch, since the only way she knew about him was from overhearing Sirin.

And now, he did not know where she had gone. It was dark out, and the door was open a little, so Jack walked out...

And nearly flew up to a slightly narrow beam in the ceiling of North's headquarters.

Alyss was doing a handstand on the beam, hair pulled back, her face a mask of concentration. Very slowly, she bent her legs over, so they were almost touching her wings. Her tail stayed up, shifting as she adjusted to keep her balance. Then she slowly drew up her right arm, the one that wasn't injured. Her face screwed up in pain, and she bit her lip, showing off her fangs, but continued to balance on her left arm. She turned her right arm around, and grasped her right foot. Then Alyss began to lower herself until she had her forearm laying on the beam.

Jack flew up, landing behind her.

"You know," Alyss said, not turning around, "It's not nice to spy on someone."

"Even when that someone really should be resting?" Jack countered.

Alyss let go of her foot, and lowered her legs until she was straddling the beam. She turned so she was sitting next to Jack, her legs and tail dangling. She started to rub her left arm.

"I need the exercise. How do you think I was able to cling to the wall of the Warren like a gecko?" As she said this, Alyss flipped backwards, grabbing her feet, so she was hanging upside down in a circle around the beam. Her wings were out, and when she let go, she simply flew back up and landed to the right of Jack, where she had been sitting earlier. Pain flashed across her face for a split second, but was gone. Alyss still rubbed her left arm.

"I think your wounds opened up," Jack said, grabbing her arm. "Yep, I was right." Alyss's arm had begun to bleed again, the white linen stained red.

"It's only a flesh wound." Alyss said in a terrible Black Knight voice. The two cracked up at her attempt. Then they just sat, watching the moon.

"Hey, you said something about Sirin being 'Selena'."

Alyss looked uncomfortable again. "It's a...touchy subject."

"Then I'm not gonna ask any more." Jack said. They sat in silence once again, until Alyss began to hum. The beat was good, and seemed interesting.

"What are you humming?" Jack asked, craning his head forward a little bit.

"A song I heard once. I'm not gonna sing it now, I don't wanna wake everyone."

"Then you can sing it when we see Jamie."

Alyss looked at him oddly. "Do you make it a habit to see him every day?"

"Yeah. He's the first kid who saw me. I kinda feel like a big brother to him, since I used to be one before I became Jack Frost."

Alyss nodded. "I kinda understand how you feel. Before I became this way, I had a twin sister."

"Really? You remember?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, I wish I didn't." A shadow crossed Alyss's face.

Jack rubbed her back, between her wings. Alyss smiled at him. Then she got a serious look on her face, leaping so her legs and arms kept her on the beam.

"What-"

"Shhh." Alyss put a finger to his lips. Then she crept closer to the large window, before landing on the windowsill. She gestured to Jack, who flew over.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? You've got the cat ears."

Alyss pointed. Jack squinted, seeing a number of black dots in the distance. Alyss swore.

"They're crazy."

"What?"

"Sirens. Wake up North." Alyss stood up, flinging her wings open.

"Why don't you just wait for the yetis?" Jack asked, attempting to keep Alyss from straining her wound further.

"I don't think the yetis can fly."

Alyss took off to meet the attackers. Jack took off to wake up North.

^.v.^

"North, wake up. Wake up!" Jack exclaimed, resorting to kick the large man, who was asleep at his desk, in the back. North jolted awake to find Jack looking a little desperate.

"Sirens, here, now. Alyss took off..."

"WHAT?" North thundered, "They dare attack here?" He stomped out of the room, flipping a switch. Sirens blared to life.

But not before they heard the rather large thump against the dome. And the screaming.

^.v.^

Alyss struggled desperately against the claws of the Siren in front of her, holding her by the arms to the roof.

The Siren was a little large, with feathers that looked like they were formed out of crude oil. Its beady grey eyes sat above a large beak, with six growths that looked like teeth. It screeched again, sounding like rusty nails against a chalkboard.

Alyss continued to struggle, even though she had been scratched from shoulder to wrist on her right arm, and bitten on her left shoulder. She was glad the bite was not from the leader of the strike, Bloody Bird. Any of Sirin's commanders were poisonous, and even though she was somewhat immune, Alyss still suffered the effect of becoming somewhat feverous.

The Siren holding her reared it's head up, aiming for her neck to sever her head from her body. Instead, it was frozen. Alyss turned her head to spot Jack Frost, zapping as many Sirens as he could. What he couldn't see was Bloody Bird flying behind him. And it looked like it was going to bite.

Alyss drew up her legs, kicking the Siren to the depths below, and raced for Jack.

Jack heard a gasp of pain, and turned. Alyss was behind him, with the largest Siren biting into her right shoulder. Jack knocked the thing off.

"Are you ok?"

Alyss was starting to go pale and shaky.

"I'm ok. Are you? You didn't get bit?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Bloody Bird, who was diving for them. Alyss concentrated, then fired a fairly large ebony beam that ripped through the Siren, turning it into goop.

Alyss's wings folded, and she began to fall. Jack grabbed her, and brought her over to a ledge in the ice.

"What was that?" Jack asked. Alyss just crawled over to the edge and vomited. Jack stayed back. Soon, Alyss just lay at the edge, panting.

"Sorry. When one of Sirin's commanders bites, it's poisonous. I'm a little immune, but that's the only way my body purges it out."

Jack noticed her injuries. "C'mon, lets get you back."

Alyss was too weak to fly. Jack wrapped one arm around her, and flew back into North's headquarters.

**PLW: Ok, I've made a goal to release at least one chapter per week. I'm not always going to be able to, but I'm glad for those who reviewed! **

**I only own Alyss, Sirin, and the Sirens. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.**


End file.
